White Night
by yshann77
Summary: Post BD. Kaname, Yuuki and Zero are going to visit the Cullen family! How will Nessie react? Read to find out! twilight'n'VK crossover. Same pairings. please R&R!Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Visitors

A/N: Zero is kinda OOC here... okay, okay, super OOC! But please read it! Even if you haven't read or watch Vampire Knight yet…… and please review!!!

RENESMEE CULLEN

I'm alone with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper to help them arranged the house. Some visitors are going to come to the mansion tonight and we're getting ready for it. My parents went out with Jacob to hunt few elks for me because I can't possibly go out with Aunt Alice saying that she needs help in arranging the furniture even though Uncle Jasper is with her (I'm just sitting in a loveseat while watching her having fit on how to decorate the living room and Uncle Jasper tries to calm her down and worked). And Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie and my grandparents went to the airport to wait for the arrival of our guests. My parents told me that our _special _guests are from Japan and are vampires, too. _We are quite different from them though, _I remember my mom telling me that. I asked them why but they told me just to wait and see for myself.

"Oh. Nessie, can you wait for your parents and Jacob at the front porch? They're going to be there in a minute." Aunt Alice called to me now finished with the fully furnished and new-decorated living room.

I rushed at the front steps of the porch and sit there. After a minute, I hear rustling sounds just in the direction of the forest.

"Hey Nessie!"Jacob pops into view along with my parents beside him.

"Welcome home!" I hug Jacob and peck him on his cheek. Jacob and I had been best of friends since I was born, or that's what I remember. So that action of mine is nothing more than the boundaries of being friends. My parents technically is 2 years older than me, (well, my dad is technically 1 year older than me, while my mom is 2 and I'm 16)but the gap of our real age have much more difference than it looks like. After I hug my parents, mom gives me 2 bottles full of the elks' blood.

"Drink it while it's still fresh." I did what she told me and drink the blood eagerly. Last week was the last hunt I have done so it's really refreshing to drink again. Drinking blood is not really needed by me because human foods can satisfy my appetite but blood gives me more energy and I really need it now (because of the visitors coming).

---lo-de-le-hio!!!!lo-de-le-hio!!!---

"I'm really excited!!!" I told Jake that for the 10th time.

"Please wait, Nessie, they'll come here soon" He told me that, too, for the 10th time. I can barely wait to see the visitors coming to our house. Aunt Alice told me that they will come here in just an hour but I'm really wound up to see them. Just then, a thought came out to my mind. I press my hand to the right cheek of Jake. Jake saw what I wanted to say and I saw the warmth in his eyes (I think he is touched to what I have thought). This made my heart beats faster but I don't know why.

"Don't worry about me, Nessie, Edward say that their breed of vampires isn't in rivals with werewolves." Jacob reassures me with a big grin. This give me a shock because all of the vampires I've seen and visited us here, they all treated Jake like a stray dog. So before I get warmed up again about them, Aunt Alice interrupts us.

"Get ready! They're coming here in 5 minutes!" She said as she darted towards us. We rushed near the front door and waited there. I can feel sweat forming in my forehead now hearing two engine cars on the freeway slowing down towards the direction of our house.

"Are you okay?" Jake whispered to me, worry forming in his face. I reassured him with a smile and put my palm again in his blazing cheek to tell him I just feel nervous. The warmness of his cheek helps me relax a little.

This time I hear Aunt Rosalie's giggle matching with another girl. I hear the voices of grandpa and another man's voice. As Uncle Jasper opens the door the same time as grandpa did, I noticed the two boys and a girl beside Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. The three of them are both thin and tall. The girl, who looks the same age as me, has chocolate brown hair length down towards her torso. Her round eyes, between the shades of red and brown, match with her hair. She has a fair skin tone, fitted for humans but any woman would give anything just to have that silky skin. The other boy, taller than the two others, has a shoulder-length hair, copper in color. His eyes are dark brown, nearly as the same as the girl. You can even think they are related. Then the last boy, not much smaller than the taller boy, was different than the other two. His hair is silver, going well with his lavender eyes. His skin is pale-white just like our family's. They don't wear the same scary aura like our family has and I think they are nice and warm too, just seeing them there.

"Ah. Good evening, our dear guests. Welcome to our home" Uncle Jasper let them enter. I think he used his power to make the guests feel at home because I saw them relax when they entered our house.

"First, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Alice, this is Jasper, Edward, Bella and Renesmee" She said, as she gesture her hand towards us one by one.

"Nice to meet you, Alice-san. Now it's our turn to introduce ourselves. I'm Kaname Kuran; this is my wife, Yuuki Kuran and this boy is Zero Kiryu. Nice meeting you all, what a wonderful home you have." The tallest boy said, smiling warmly. So they are married! I shouldn't be surprise to that fact. But I felt relieved to know what _san _means. I'll thank dad later for introducing me to basic Japanese.

"So, how are you in Japan?" Dad asks Kaname as we strode towards the seats. Thank goodness Aunt Alice putted enough seats for all of us. The 2 loveseats with the chair are at the left side of the living room while the other seats are at the other side. But we can hear the conversation clearly even the big differences between us. Kaname seated at the single chair beside the loveseat now being use by mom and dad, while Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper sat by the other side of Kaname. The rest of us walk towards the other side to sit. Aunt Rosalie and Yuuki walk towards the loveseat and chat together. I'm glad that Aunt Rosalie has found a new friend. Jacob sits in another loveseat and gestured towards me to sit there beside him. As I walk towards him, Uncle Emmett rush to the empty sit beside Jacob and took the seat there. He flashes his white teeth towards me with a wide grin spreading out in his face. Then he sticks his tongue out towards Jacob. _Oh, I'm really so glad to have a mature uncle like him_, I thought. As I thought this, dad looks to me and reassures me with his you-can-do-anything-you-want-to-him-later smile then glare towards Uncle Emmett who just nodded then grins again. He didn't get up to the sit so I give up and rush towards the empty sit. I'm excited to see who is the winner between Jacob and Uncle Emmett later this night. As I sit, I look up to see that Zero is the one who's sitting beside me. He is warm, not really as blazing hot like Jacob but too warm for being a vampire. I think I'll start a conversation with him.

"Hello, my name is Cullen Renesmee, you're Kiryu-kun, am I right?" in Japanese, it's polite to say someone's last name than his first name if you don't have his permission or you're not that close with him.

"Just call me Zero, nice to meet you Renesmee" He smiled at me. I felt blood rushing to my face.

"Um… Yeah, me too. Just call me Nessie" I stammered for the right words to say.

"Sorry, I think I'm making you uncomfortable"

"No! Its okay, I just feel nervous. Are you in relative of Kaname-kun and Yuuki-san?" I ask him eagerly to remove my nervousness and felt relieved that it worked.

"No. I'm not related to them; just both of them are my best friends." He said. Both of us come to silence after that. At that moment, I remember the question that kept bugging me as soon as I saw them.

"Are you half-vampires?" I ask Zero with eagerness.

"Half-vampires? No… why?" He seems confuse on what I have ask him.

A shock can be heard within my voice. "Because you have a heart and blood is pulsing through your veins!"

"Didn't your family tell you that we're another raise of vampires? Not really the same as you though."

"They didn't tell me anything about you because they want me to be surprise; I guess they're really happy right now to achieve they're mission."

Zero laughed at my comment. It's really cute to see him like that. I can't help but to blush. "So this is going to be a lot of explaining, huh. So where do you want to start?"

"What kind of vampires you are."

"Okay. I'll start with our class. There are 5 classes. The highest of them all is the pure-blooded. Kaname and Yuuki are in that class."

I felt really happy to have a conversation with him. "Really? Why are the pure-blooded is the highest class?"

"I don't really know why it's like that, but I think I know few reasons about it."

"What are they?"

"If you drink a pure-blood's blood, you will be more powerful. And I think they're our ancestors." He said thoughtfully as if he's not sure what he's saying is right.

"Then what are the other classes?"

"After the pure-blooded are the nobles, then the normal vampires are in the 3rd."

"So what is the 4th and 5th one?"

"The 4th are the level D vampires. They are not true vampires; it means they were born as humans."

"I don't understand… does it mean that vampire couples can have children of their own?" I ask, there are many differences between our breed! The only thing that I know that are alike between us is that the fact we are vampires.

"Yes, unlike you, the women of us can bore a child. Now, let's go back to level D. Level D vampires are not really vampires as I said, they're bitten by the pure-bloods."

"Only the pure-bloods have venom?"

"Yes, but unlike you, the ones who are bitten by the pure-bloods have only two providences" He made a disgusted face at that fact.

I felt sorry for him, but I don't know why "What are they?"

"The first fate they will acquire, if they were lucky, will have immediate death and they don't have to feel the ache of the venoms had in them. The last one, they will become level D vampires, level D vampires need much more blood that any vampires for not to become in the 5th class, the level E vampires." He shook his said in melancholy as he said that story.

"How awful is it to become a level E?" I ask in concern.

"If a vampire becomes a level E, he will become fully insane and always thirst of blood, nothing else. The only thing that can be done in order to save him is to exterminate him." He shook again his head, now sadness in his eyes. I wish I haven't asked him about their kind.

"I'm sorry; I knew I shouldn't ask you about your kind…"

"It's okay! I just felt sad for the level E vampire, that's all!" He said in now his lit up face.

I felt again the blood rushing to my face. He looks silly in his lit up face."Alright, change the topic. What do you drink?"

"We don't drink human blood, that's a taboo for us. We drink blood tablets." He animatedly said, I think he knew what I'm going to say so he excitedly shouted to Kaname.

"Kaname! Can I show Nessie the blood tablets?" He asked eagerly. I bit my lip and tried not to laugh at his expression. Zero gained a few stares because of his sudden energy but Jacob looked at us intently even before we talk to each other.

I heard few chuckles beside me and I think I heard Jacob snickered silently. "Yes, you can, Zero-kun"

---tra-la-la-la---tra-la-la-la---

As Zero and I went to the fallow kitchen, Jacob followed us.

"Jake, why are you here?"

My question made Jake anxious "Can't I go?" He asked me with his _too innocent _tone. I blushed and looked away from him.

"N-no, of course you can, it's just that I think you'll feel bored here." I stumbled for the exact words, making the tone looks like a question.

"It's okay, if Nessie's going." He said in a cheerful voice. My face is going to explode any moment now and embarrassed by that fact. I glance at Jacob to see that he was smirking at Zero whom was glaring towards him. Wow, what a nice way to gain friends, Jacob.

"Nessie, can you give me a glass of water?" Zero said, while emphasizing my name. I think I saw Jacob eyeing a butcher knife beside him.

I got a wineglass beside the kitchen counter then got water from the water dispenser. Thank goodness I'm a half-vampire so I needed water just like humans. I gave the water to Zero and he laid the glass in the counter. He got something in his pocket; it looks like a small container, but bigger than a tic-tac box. He held out my hand, my palm facing up. He shook the box above my palm and a tablet popped up.

"Now, put the tablet to the water" He ordered. I did what he said and put the tablet gently onto the water. As the tablet dissolves, the water becomes light red.

"Amazing! Is this the one you drink?" I asked as I lifted the glass and look at it intently as it changes into slightly dark red.

Zero chuckled at my expression. "Yes. Do you want to try it?"

"Sure!" I sip a little just to try it. "Mmm… it tasted like an animal's blood. It's convenient too; you don't need to hunt just to drink blood." I said gleefully, after sipping all the artificial blood. I saw Zero became a little flustered and Jacob, too, I didn't think much of it, it didn't matter why.

A/N: ok, I know Zero is soo OOC here, and Yuuki and Kaname being married (sorry to all zeroxyuuki fans) but please review my story to know if it's good or not. Thanks to all who is reading this and please review!!! There are more chapters to come if I got reviews!!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**A/N: Sorry, I'm really late in updating this story, I'm really sorry! I'm going to make the next chapters faster!**

**BTW: Really thanks to Sora Uchiha for the review! It gives me inspiration! (ha, ha, sorry if I'm being corny ^_^) But I really appreciated your review!**

Chapter 2

I don't want to sleep tonight but my parents insisted me to and our visitors needs sleep, too. Their breed never failed to surprise me. I am excited on getting to know better them tomorrow, especially Zero. My heart beats faster just to remember his name. As I remember the things that happened today, I drifted to sleep.

~~~~~blah-blah-blah~~~~~

"Nessie, time to wake up," Mom whispered to my ear.

"We will have an important meeting. Our family and the Kurans."

"About what?" I hop out of my bed, curious about the meeting.

"It's a surprise. Just dress up and go to the dining room and hurry up!" she said cheerfully. Now I'm really curious about the meeting!

As I put on my casual clothes I went downstairs to see Zero and Jacob waiting in the end of the stairs.

"You look lovely." Zero said, smiling warmly at me. I blushed at his compliment.

"Stop teasing her!" Jacob growled at Zero who smirked.

"I'm not teasing her. I'm COMPLIMENTING her. Can't you see the difference?"

The two became silent as I sense dark auras slipping through their bodies. I mean, really evil dark auras, ready to kill each other, no, trying to kill each other…

"Hey! Why won't we just go to the dining room for the meeting? I bet they're waiting for us!" I tried to stop them from their intentions and succeeded. They followed me through the room. Why make a small matter a huge problem? Geez, they're like little kids.

"At last we're complete! Now, let's begin this meeting. Kaname has an announcement for us to hear." Grandfather gesture a hand towards Kaname.

Kaname smiled warmly and started talking.

"As you know, we study at a school called Cross Academy. There are 2 dormitories there, the first one is called the Day Class Dorm while the second one is called the Night Class Dorm. I think you have an idea why they are called like that, right?" He stopped and looked to us to see that we know what the idea is and continued again.

"The Academy is divided into 2 classes, the day class and the night class. The day class, who'll, of course have their class in the daylight, consists of all humans while the night class consists of all vampires. So what I'm trying to say is, do you want to come with us and study at Cross Academy?"

The last sentence made my heart beat fast. We're going to Japan and study there!!!

"My family wants to study there, to see new places and new friends they can make there. But Jacob is not a vampire and I don't know if Renesmee would sleep in daylight…" Dad said while looking towards me and Jacob.

"It's okay! The two of them can choose any dorms they want!" Yuuki excitedly answered and smiled. She looked at me with eagerness. I think she's the most outgoing among them three.

I carefully think what dorm I want. If I chose day class, then I'll sleep at night, but that's the only thing I like there. I will be separated from my family. And I want to make vampire friends too.

"Then I'll choose Night Class!" I answered cheerfully.

"What about you, Jacob?"

"I'll choose Night Class, too" He answered.

"Okay! Then all of you will be with the same class as us! What a wonderful new school year! We will go to Japan tomorrow, so pack your things! Let's go nii-sama!" Yuuki pulled Kaname with her to their room.

"We already bought a house there near your new school, so there's no problem about our moving." Grandmother told us before we left to go to our rooms. Indeed, Yuuki is right; this new school year is going to be exciting! Can't wait till tomorrow!

**It doesn't seem to be an interesting chapter, is it? But please keep on reading, the next chapter will be the meeting of the Night Class and the Cullens! (And of course Jacob) Please wait for the next chapter and find out what will happen! If I keep getting reviews, I'll make the chapters faster, so please waste a little bit time on writing a review ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3: New Faces

**A/N: Woah.... it's been months since I have updated this!!!! Waaaah!!!! I want to cry!!! Sorry to those of you who have waited months!!! Please still read this!!!! TT_TT**

**I appreciated all those who review!!! Sori I can't really reply to you....**

**Sora Uchiha**

**Jasper's-Number-1-Fangirl**

**Kvaes Varetnai**

**Mist Lunar**

**Drgnldy**

**ano170 – sorry... i really suck at grammars! I think there's going to be more grammar mistakes at this chapter *-_ -***

**tasha**

**dorinne- haha! I told you... chapter 2 sucks**

**Ah! I almost forgot! I haven't post a disclaimer to my past 2 chapters... ooh... someone's going to kill me... xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and Vampire Knight , if i did... i don't know what will happen to Zero..hahaha!**

Chapter 3

It took us 2 hours before we reach the place where Kaname parked their private plane. They used it to fly from Japan the last time they got here 1 year ago, so now we will use it to get there. It's really hard to go to the airport especially right now, it's sunny even though it's already evening. So it's really handy when Kaname said that they've left the private plane of the cross academy here and went to Japan in the airport the last time.

As we move closer, I noticed that there's a logo, which looks like a cross but in a slanting position and in the middle of it, is a red rose. It looks cool; I want to buy a key chain like that. Yuki later explained to me that is the Cross Academy's symbol as we went inside the plane.

Those who are couples seated next right to each other. I seated right next to Jacob and watched Zero to where he would sit. He made his way towards us and this made me excited, I don't know why and I don't care anyway. Jacob happened to see my changed expression and growled quietly, why aren't Zero and Jake comfortable with each other? Has anything happened between them when I'm not around? But before I could think deeply to this matter, Jake started to talk.

"What are you doing here?" irritation evident in his voice while eyeing Zero.

"Do I need a permission to go where I want? I'm just telling Nessie that I could not sit beside her because I'm the one whose going to pilot the plane." Zero said sarcastically.

"Like hell Nessie would need to know that! Don't be so sure of yourself, silver-head! Anyone who would see you would think that you're an old man!" Jake said, now standing up.

"I'm really thankful that my color is in contrast with you. I'm going to peel my skin off if my color is like yours." Oops. I think I know what's going to happen next.

"You-" before anything happened I grabbed Jacob by his wrists. "Calm down, it's not going to be fun if the two of you are arguing." I said with an angry tone.

"Hey, what's wrong Ness?" mom said, looking behind her seat to us.

"N-Nothing mom, we're just having a _friendly _conversation, right guys?" eyeing the two of them intently.

"Um, yes Bella-san, but I have to pilot the plane already, so see you guys later!" Zero said nervously.

I rested my head at the back of my seat and sighed. That was close, if Jake turned into a werewolf I don't know what would happen….

"Sorry about that a while ago…" Jacob, bowing his head like a pet who did something wrong to his master. I felt my blood rushing to my face.

"I-It's okay, r-really. I-I'll sleep for a while, just tell me if we already arrive, a-all right?" I stammered for the right words.

"Oh, okay, good night"

"Good night too" After a while, I drifted to sleep.

It was dark and I can't see clearly what is happening. I was in an unfamiliar place, in a rooftop of a building. It seems two people are fighting in front of me. As I adjusted my eyes, I saw that the other guy is not human at all. It's really familiar to me, it did not take me long to realize who it was. It's Jacob, in his werewolf form. As I moved closer to the both of them, it did not take me long too, to realize who the other person was. Zero, but he's not the same as I first met him. His eyes are fierce red, thirsting from blood. He looks like a wild vampire, not in his proper mind. I'm afraid of what's going to be the outcome of this. I run towards them, to try to stop their fight. However, as I ran, my sight became blurry, I can't see anything. I waved my hands to touch something if it's on my way but then, I felt a sharp pain on my neck. I can't move. Someone is biting me on the neck.

It's Zero.

"Hey Nessie, wake up. We've arrived" Jacob nudge me slightly.

"Umm… oh, ok" I said sleepily. Thank goodness it was just a dream, but Zero's bite seems real for me. I know that dream will never happen.

Never.

~~~~scum: greater in number, but lesser in value (just random...) ~~~~

After we got down from the plane, Kaname guided us through the school. The Cross Academy looks like it was from a storybook. It's ancient looking structure towered above me as we neared it.

"The building you see now is the school campus. Behind this, is the moon and sun dormitory. The moon dormitory is were the night class are staying and the sun dormitory is were the day class is." Kaname said as we walk through a path guiding us to the dormitories.

"Yuki and Zero will guide you to your rooms. I'll go with Carlisle-san and Esme-san to the Chairman's office, see you later," Kaname and my grandparents went to the other direction of the campus.

"Now, to the rooms!" Zero said enthusiastically, while pointing at the dormitories.

The gates of the moon dormitory has an atinque architecture, with a crescent of a new moon on top of it. When we went inside, new faces appeared right before us.

"Welcome back, Yuuki-sama," they all said in unision while bowing their heads.

"Hey! Haven't I told you to be not formal with me? Jeez," Yuki pouted. The rest of us laugh at her actions.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, our dear new comers. My name is Aido Hanabusa," A boy with a blonde hair matching his bluish eyes said. with an entrancing smile on his face. I bet he's the school's idol with his looks and an aura of a playboy's.

"I'm Kain Akatsuki, his cousin. This girl here is Souen Ruka. We're pleased to meet you," the boy taller than Aido with his red-orange messy hair continued while the girl beside him smiled.

"This two here is Toya Rima and Shiki Senri," The two have a figure of a doll's, porcelain-like, they seem to be too frragile to touch. They just wore a straight face as they were introduced to us.

"And I am Ichijo Takuma!!! Nice to meet you!!! You can call me anything you want, just do not call me stupid! I'm the Moon Dormitory's Vice President! Please be at home!" Another lad appeared from nowhere and greeted as cheerfully. He seems to be the energetic type.

The introductions took us forever but we enjoyed ourselves. Mom and I gained new friends like Ruka and Rima, they seem to like to tease Aido though. Aido tried to flirt with me, but Zero and Jake tried to kill him. They're so over-protective. They are like my dads. Ha ha ha. Kaname came over and joined us to the introductions. He told us that grandma and grandpa already went to their house to arrange some works. After the introduction, Kaname guided us to our new rooms.

"These are the rooms alloted for all of you. Our room and Zero's is only at your front, so if you needed anything, just call us." Kaname smiled and gesture towards the rooms. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie chose the room at the end of the hallway and Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice chose the room beaside them. Mom and dad picked the room beside Uncle Jasper while the room I picked was in the middle of mom and dad's room and Jake.

The room i have pick was elegant and well-polished. A canopy bed was at the corner and a chair with a desk is beside it. The closet made out of wood was huge, I could put my things and myself inside it. The room has a bathroom so I was really happy with it. As I put out all of my things, I thought about what will happen tomorrow. We will be starting school and meet some day class students too, it's going ti be great if I have a human friend too.

Yuki said that the purpose of the Cross Academy is to build a good relationship between vampires and humans. That goal became a reality just recently so the day class already new our true selves._ "Many accepted the fact and welcomed us happily while some doesn't want to stick thereselves to this matter and we needed to erase their memories. Those who didn't want it are still in the day class, so be carefu. You might spill something to someone who doesn't deserve it," _I remembered Yuki said that to me on the plane. But still, I can't just erased the excited feeling on my chest now.I sleep peacefully as i waited for the next day to come.

**A/N: **

**Chiyuki- is it short? Is it short? Is it TOO SHORT??? Waah!!!!! I'm really sorry all of you!!**

**Yuki- hey chiyuki, don't be so down.... you can do your best again in the next chapter!!!**

**Chiyuki- *gets up* you sure??? Then I'll start making chapter 4!!!! Just you wait!!!! There's another interesting character who's going to appear!!!! xD please R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Classes

**A/N: at last! I've uploaded the next chapter! Thanks to those who have waited!**

**My friend has helped me on the grammar checking, but I think there's going to be still some mistakes because she haven't read the whole story yet. I'm so sorry! Please bear with it!**

Chapter 4

"What a beautiful morning!" I flung away the curtains and let myself be shined by the morning sun. It's past 11 in the morning. A few hours before the class starts. I washed my face and dress myself casually. I went outside my room just to see a dark hallway.

"Of course they are not awake yet, I'll just ask the permission of mom and dad to explore the campus," I thought aloud.

I knock at the door of mom and dad.

"Come in" I heard the voice of mom inside.

I entered the room silently. Dad seems to write something while mom just sat beside him.

"Hello Nessie, you may go, but please bring someone with you" mom quickly said, smiling. As expected, dad already told her what will I say.

"Thanks!" I said as I rushed outside the door. I was about to knock at Jake's door when Zero called me.

"Hey Nessie, What's up?" Zero said, yawning and stretching his bones.

"I was about to ask the help of Jacob and explore the campus. Nice hair you've got there," I giggled at the sight of him in baggy clothes with a bed hair.

"H-hey!!!" he tried to neat his hair, blushing. I giggled again.

"Ah! I know! I'll just be the one to help you explore the campus! If it's just the two of you, you'll get lost," He said after he pried the last strand of hair to go down neatly.

"What about your sleep?" I asked. He looks sleepy before I talked to him.

"I'm good, I'm good! I always wake up at this time. I was about to go to the living room when I saw you here," He cheerfully said to me.

"Oh, well then, please take care of me!" I said excitedly.

"Just wait a second, I'm going to change." Zero rushed inside his room and I heard all sorts of banging and tripping. I became worried and began knocking his door.

"Zero, you fine there? I'm going inside, " I said, now hearing him shouting in pain.

"N-no! You shouldn't!!" Zero said from the inside. But it's too late, I've seen too much of his room to back-out and run away.

"What kind of room is this!!! Can someone live here?!?!?" I shouted angrily. Books are scattered everywhere. Clothes sticking out of the cabinets. The bed wasn't taken care properly nor the person sleeping there never cared if there are bed bugs going around. Papers are falling down at the huge desk and dust evident all over the place.

"Sssshh, Nessie keep it down, they might hear you. I'll just clean this later, you want to explore the campus right?" Zero said nervously, sweat-dropping.

"No. Where not going anywhere. Until this mess is cleaned up. Where's the storage box?" I said slowly. I opened and closed my fist as I wished that Uncle Jasper was here to calm me down.

"Ah!! There it is!" He walked towards a closet and nearly tripped again.

"Just .Don't. Move. Point to me where it is," I said quietly. Zero raised his shaking hand and pointed to the closet. I smiled. Zero sensed that my smile has no emotion mixed on it so he step back. I led myself towards the closet, kicking anything that's an obstruction on my way. I got a broom, a rag, a pail, an apron, and a pair of gloves onto the closet. I went to the bathroom and filled the pail with water. After I'm done, I threw another apron and a pair of gloves at Zero.

"Wear that and arranged all the books you can reach. I've never seen a vampire's room like this… it amazes me on how you can make such a mess," I started to say, as I arranged the clothes and put them on the cabinet.

"But Ichijo's room is waaaaay worst than this," Zero said, stretching his arm horizontally, as if measuring the mess of the Vice President's room. I bit my lip to hold my smile and threw a book at him.

"Just shut up and do your work"

"Haaaai…" Zero mumbled something about me who's being worse than a vampire who haven't drink blood for a decade.

"Pardon? Can you say that again?"

"No!!! Please don't kill me! Spare my life!!! I'm going to shut up now, so please!!!" he said, tears forming at the sides of his eyes.

I tried hard not to laughed but failed.

"Ha ha ha! You're really scared at me now! Sorry for making your face like that, I just can't stand any mess," I said between my laugh. "So, will you please help me clean your room?"

Zero's face changed into an eager expression. "Okay! Just leave it to me!"

~~~~~chocolate cosmos: a flower meaning "the end of love"~~~~~ (another random thing….)

Three hours has passed, after we started cleaning his room. The no-one-would-ever-want-a-room-as-hell-like-this look of me disappeared and the I-don't-want-to-move,-she-might-overkill-me face of Zero is gone.

"Yehey! We managed to clean this room! But I don't think we don't have time to explore anymore..." I trailed off.

"No problem! Why don't we just go at the back gate of the campus before the day class is dismissed, I have a friend there whom I want you to meet," he said, eyes glittering in enthusiasm. Now I was curious about that 'friend' of his.

"…okay. I'll just put my uniform then," I said while putting the cleaning tools inside the storage box.

"Me too!" Zero went towards the cabinet and got the uniform of the night class. The details of the uniform is exquisite, with the diamond shaped silver buttons lining the uniform and beautiful rose buttons donning the sleeves. It took me an hour to master how to wear it yesterday. After I'm done putting aside the tools, I went outside Zero's room to find a shocked face of Jacob.

"What did you do on that room?" Jake pointed to the room of Zero, disgusted.

"Hey, what's with that face? Zero wanted to help me explore the school, but I think that didn't happen…" I scratched my neck and giggled nervously.

"Then why didn't you ask me?" Jake continued with his stern look.

"I was about to ask you but then Zero told me that he will be the one guide me. And you're tired because of yesterday right? So I took the opportunity," I said. Why Jacob is so angry? I didn't do anything.

"So what are you doing there?"

"Jeez, get a grip Jake. I cleaned his room because it's a total mess, and I haven't done that for a long time. It's nice to release some energy once in a while," I patted Jake's back.

"Ah! Why don't you join us? Zero said we're going to the back gate of the campus before the day class is dismissed, he wants me to meet a friend of his. But first, we need to change to our uniforms,"

"Okay," Jake seemed to loosen up already, that's good.

"Have you tried the uniform already?"

"No, I haven't," I sighed. I'll just help him if he needs one.

------------------- assignments are bad for the health… -------------------

"Hello again! Nessie-chan! C'mon, let's g- what are you doing here?" Zero eyed Jacob.

"Joining the fun I guess," Jake shrugged. We finished wearing our uniforms and went to the living room, Jake doesn't need help at all, he's really good at it.

"Well, you're no fun for me," and their short conversation ended, and we all went towards the back of the campus. The walk was silent and has an uneasy feeling. As we neared towards our destination, there's a boy, the same age as us, sitting on a bench while looking at the Sakura trees. His raven-colored hair swayed a little because of the wind. His eyes, nearly black in color is really cold like his aura, as if signaling anybody not to come near him. I think he's a day class student judging from the opposite color of our uniform. But why is he here at this time of day?. He looks peaceful until Zero popped out into his view.

"Hey Kyoya!!! We haven't seen each other for a while! How's school?" the boy did not answer but shot Zero with a death glare.

"Cutting-classes again?" Zero continued.

"It's not mandatory for me to go to class. Now shut up or I'll bite you to death," he's really scary, can't Zero see that?

Zero just laughed. "Ha ha ha! It's really weird saying that Kyoya, especially to a vampire,"

"I don't care. Stop calling me by my first name, you're a Japanese right? You know when you should call someone by their first names," Kyoya said, irritated.

"Okay, okay Ky- I mean Hibari-san," Zero smiled and turned his head towards ours.

"His name is Hibari Kyoya. He is the prefect of our school and the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee. Everyone's scared of him, but I guess he's really like that," Zero laughed again.

Kyoya's face turned towards us. "Who are you?"

"M-my name is Cullen Renesmee and this is Jacob Black*, we are new transferees to the Night Class. Please take care of us!" I smiled and took a bow.

"Ah, so these are the new transfers the principal is talking about. Then, are you the werewolf?" Kyoya glanced at Jake. Jake nodded.

"The back gates are going to be more crowded, because of your transfer here. I really hate crowds…" He said before dozing-off. It's only a matter of time before the class starts, so we all just sat on the grass and looked at the blooming sakura trees.

---------haaaaaaah----------

When the sun is starting to set and it's safe for my family to go outside, the night class started to form outside the dormitory. I went to them, along with Zero and Jake. Ruka and Rima greeted me.

"Did you like the school? Bella-san said that you explored the campus with someone," Ruka asked.

"Well… that plan didn't go well. So I've seen only the back gates of the campus and the prefect…" I wanted to add the _scary_ and _dangerous_ prefect, but that might be too rude.

"Oh, that Hibari. He may be the prefect, but he cause a lot more trouble than any students, along with Zero," Ruka faced-palmed while Rima nodded in agreement.

"I think can already sense that,"

"Ha ha ha! But even though the prefect's attitude is like that, he is helping us in all the commotion we are experiencing everyday,"

"Experiencing everyday?"

"Just wait and see," Ruka winked. I wished that 'commotion' isn't that big.

"It's time, let's go" Kaname walked towards the gates alongside with Yuki and we followed. As we neared the gates, we heard all sorts of whispering and murmuring at the other side of the wall. Zero ran past us and opened the gate. The murmurs became shouts of excitement as we entered the campus grounds.

"Here they are! Here they are! The new transfer students in the night class!" a girl said to her friend, delighted to see us.

"Wow, as expected of the night class students! They are equally gorgeous as them!" another girl stated.

"Waah… I want to t-" a day class student was cut short because of Kyoya's glare in her direction. All of the students back-off.

"Tsk.. the fiendish prefect is here," A guy disappointingly said. Kyoya might have heard this because his hand twitched, but I think he just stop the urge to kill the poor boy.

"Good morning, ladies! Did you have a dream of me last night?" Aido with his flashy smile, said sweetly. I never knew that this time of the day is still called 'morning'.

This made more shouting of excitements and more people to write on Kyoya's list of people he's going to bite to death.

The commotion Ruka have said to me ended without any need of first-aid assistance, thanks to Kyoya and his really scary death glare.

The school building is dim-lighted and has an eerie feeling to it. We went towards our classroom and waited for the professor to come. After a while, the front door of the room creaked open and a little boy appeared in sight.

"Hey Prof.! You're late again!" Ichijo said. Did I just hear the vice president calling the little boy 'professor'?

"Ah sorry, sorry. I just did some paper works. Oh, what do we have here? The new transfer students! I'm Vieves Wincott, your homeroom and biology teacher. I'm leading the research on blood tablets too. I may look like a child, but I'm 10 times older that you. I'm done introducing myself, it's your turn," the boy said cheerfully while making arrangements on the teacher's table.

We introduced ourselves one by one and professor Vieves listened happily. After we finished talking, the class started. It was nice, we tried experimenting on animals and their body structures. Sometimes, Zero and Aido would complain why the animals are and doesn't have blood anymore. Professor would just ignore them and hit their two heads with a stick. We have fun because we don't need to hide our true selves anymore.

Th biology class has ended and we waited for the next teachers to come. Sometimes, a teacher would come, but most of the time we do self-studying. Yuki said that we have many teachers but it's just that there's a meeting so only a few came.

Most of us have fun, even Jacob and Zero, who's always finding ways to challenge each other. We are dismissed at 12 midnight and we went straight to our respective rooms. I drank some blood tablets Zero gave me and thought of exploring the campus tomorrow.

"I can't wait to explore it," after that, I went to sleep.

**A/N: I've successfully made it longer!!! Sorry for the wait, the update was delayed because of too much home works in my hands….. but I think I can manage to upload the next chapter by this week or the next. So please wait patiently!**

***it should be Black Jacob but it sounds weird, right? When I let one of my friends to check it, she laughed hysterically, ha ha ha! So I just changed it to Jacob Black. What do you think? XD**

**please R&R!!**


End file.
